Shared Dreams
by ByRillYAN
Summary: Harry, Ginny and (occasionally) Voldemort have started to share dreams. What does this mean for the coarse of the war and Harry's love life? Will Harry be able to deal with sirius' death, and the prophesy? Will Harry even tell the other about the proph
1. 1 A Night to Remember

Shared Dreams

By ByRillYAN

A/N: I own nothing of what I write. J. K. Rowling owns all of the characters, settings, and anything else she has clam to.

Chapter 1: A Night to Remember

The giant dancing bananas were singing, but the boy couldn't make out what it was they were saying. He thought it was something like, "Peeeeaaaa-nuuut buutteer and Jelly!" but he wasn't sure.

One of the bananas broke from the group and started toward the boy. The banana stretched an arm behind its back and pulled down a zipper. A girl stepped out of the banana, her red hair shinning in the sun. The boy seemed to recognize her.

"Hi," the boy said.

"Hello."

"Do you ... um ... wanna get something to drink? It must be an oven in that banana suit." The boy knew that he was being lame, but the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Sure! I'm dieing for something to drink right now," she replied.

Suddenly they were in an ice-cream parlor, sort of American Retro-50's in style, sitting in a booth with a single malt between them.

"I guess we have to share, do you mind?" the boy asked.

"Of coarse not!" the girl replied emphatically.

The two leaned in and started drinking from two separate straws. The next moment, though, before they knew what they were doing, the gap between them closed and they were kissing.

A waiter on the other side of the room noticed the pair and walked towards the booth. This waiter had a snake-like face and bright red eyes. His face was filled with hate, yet it was apparent that he was intrigued by what he saw. The waiter came right up to the booth and just stared at the two. The boy seemed to have noticed the stare because he broke the kiss, to the protests of the girl, and looked up at the waiter. He did not like what he saw.

"So, you do have a weakness after all," sneered the waiter. "I should have expected it would be the weasel daughter."

Harry Potter woke with a start in the smallest bedroom of number four Private Dr. He was soaked in sweat and had an excruciating pain in the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Ginny!" he cried out, "I've got to warn Ginny!" He started to wonder why he was dreaming of Ginny in the first place. 'She _is_ pretty,' he realized for the first time, 'and she's not just Ron's little sister who has a crush on me anymore either. She's dated other guys now. Hell, I don't even know if she even still likes me anymore. Now there's a depressing thought. But why am I just starting to dream about her now? And what about that waiter in my dream? How did Voldemort get back into my dreams? I've been practicing Occlemency every night since...since..._his_ death. This is bad! Very bad! But how do I inform people?'

"Hoo-hoot!" Harry's thoughts snapped back to the present

"Shhhh! We don't want to wake the Dursleys!" Harry whispered to the snowy-white owl perched on the window sill; apparently just back from a hunting trip. The owl flew to the desk, picked up a quill, and dropt it on Harry's lap.

"Why'd you do that, Hedwig?"

Hedwig nudged him.

"What? Do you want me to write a letter?"

"Hoot!" the owl chirped approvingly.

"Who do you think I should write to? Dumbledore? Ow!" Hedwig had nipped Harry's finger. "I think he should know. OW!" Hedwig had bit Harry this time. "OK! Not Dumbledore. Then who?"

"Ron? OW!"

"Hermione? OW!"

"Molly? OWW! What's gotten into you?"

"Ginny?!?"

"Hoot!" Hedwig chirped approvingly.

"But I've never written to her before."

Hedwig nudged him again.

"Alright, I'll do it. I don't know why I'm listening to a bird, OW! But I'll do it." Harry said while getting out parchment and ink.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ Sorry I've never written to you before. I guess it just never crossed my mind before. Well anyways, the reason I'm writing you is because of a dream I had tonight. You were in it and, well I won't get into details about that. Voldemort was in it too though. I mean he was actually in the same dream as me. And to make a long story short, I think He's going to start coming after you._

_Sincerely,_

Harry Potter

_P.s. Could you please try to convince your parents to get me out of here?_

Harry quickly tied the letter to Hedwig's outstretched leg. As soon as the letter was securely attached, she took flight out the window and into the night.

Ginny was awake; memories of the dream flooding back into her head, 'I was snogging _him_ half to death ... so why do have this pervading feeling of dread?' She wondered for a while and then it hit her. 'Riddle was there!' She had taken to calling him Tom Riddle ever since her first year when he had possessed her. 'What was it that Tom had called me? I'm "Potter's Weakness," that's ominous yet in a strange way optimistic. I've never really gotten over _him_ anyways; I only went out with that Ravenclaw to him jealous, and because of Cho. That thing about his roommate was just to annoy Ron, although Ron's comment ... I think he might be on to something. Hopefully he might discreetly, and it better be discreetly, help _him_ onto the path.' Ginny had gone over that same train ride a thousand times in her head since she got back to the Burrow. There was just something about it that made her think things were going to take a turn for the better as far as _he _is concerned. 'But what was it that Tom had called me? OH NO HE DIDN"T!' she was mad now. 'Tom called me the weasel daughter. He** will** pay for that!'

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ginny was jerked back to reality. 'What is Hedwig doing at _my_ window?' she thought as she got up and went to the window.

"Ron's window it is up that way." Ginny said while pointing over her shoulder.

"Hoo-Hoot!"

"OK. So you want into my room?" Ginny wondered out loud as she opened the window for Hedwig. Hedwig flew straight to Ginny's desk and landed with her leg straight out. Ginny took the letter, wondering why _he_ was writing to her and not Ron, and promptly read it.

While Ginny was reading, Hedwig nudged a quill, ink well, and parchment in front of Ginny unnoticed.

Ginny had to read the letter over four times in a row before the content registered in her mind. She couldn't get over the fact that _he_ had written to her. Short as it was, the letter was more than _he_ had ever written to her ever before given that fact that the previous record was zero. In fact, this was probably the first _he _has ever started dialogue her instead of the other way around. 'I have a strange feeling that the dream he was describing was the same one I had ... is it possible that we shared that dream. We both had dreams tonight with Tom actually in it, and how many times can Tom do that a night. It must be easy for him to get into _his _head due to the scar, but must be much harder, if even possible, for Tom to get into my head. And we both got a distinct feeling from the dream that Tom was going to come after me to get at _him_. The only logical reason I can come up with is that we shared the same dream. That means that _he_ was actually kissing me! _He _does like me!' Ginny did a little dance for joy at this, and noticed Hedwig sitting behind parchment, ink, and quill.

"What is this? You want me to write back, don't you?"

"Hoo-hoo" chirped the owl approvingly.

"Let me think about this. What should I write _him_? I should probably tell him we shared the dream."

"Hoo."

"And put in some details to make sure it's the same dream."

"Hoo-hoo."

"And let's see, I think I'll tell _him_ to get his butt down here to the Burrow tomorrow."

"Hoo-hoo!"

"Yes, that's seems right."

_Dear Harry_

Ginny stared at those words for awhile, not able to believe she was actually doing this.

"Hoo?"

"What? Oh yeah."

_I don't care whether or nor you ever wrote to me before _(yeah right)_, but if it makes you feel better, I accept your apology. I think we shared that dream tonight. I remember that I was dancing in a banana suit for some reason. And then we were someplace else sharing a malt, and I stole your socks (you didn't seem to notice), and then, we were, you know. But next Tom Riddle came and called me the weasel daughter! The Bastard! Pardon my French._

_Love,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_p.s. I suggest you take the Knight Bus over here tomorrow unless you want a female Weasley angry with you._

Ginny tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and went to bed.


	2. 2 The Burrow

Shared Dreams

By ByRillYAN

A/N: I own nothing of what I write. J. K. Rowling owns all of the characters, settings, and anything else she has claim to.

Chapter 2: The Burrow

**BANG**!

Harry got off the Knight Bus with everything he owned. He checked Dudley's discarded windup watch which Harry had picked during his most recent stay with the Dursleys. '_Hopefully this one will last a year at Hogwarts_' Harry thought.

5:38 a.m.

'_I hope I didn't wake anybody up coming here so early._' Harry started towards the Burrow. As he was approaching the front door, Ginny burst out of it. Harry noticed she was hastily dressed and her hair was in much need of a good combing. He stared at her stunned. '_She really is pretty_' Harry thought, remembering the dream from the night before.

"Can I help you with that Harry?"

"Huh?"

"Can I help you bring your stuff inside?"

"Oh! Sure!"

"I didn't expect you to get here so early."

"The Dursleys would've been mad if I tried to drag this stuff through the when they were awake." The two headed toward the house with Harry's trunk supported between them.

Once inside, Harry's stuff was left next to the stairs, "We can take this up after breakfast," and the two teens left for the kitchen.

"**HARRY**!" Mrs. Weasley screamed excitedly. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming? I bet you're starved. Were the Dursleys treating you all right?"

"Mum! One thing at a time. Harry just got here. He just decided to come last night. I'm sure he's starving, and yes, the Dursleys were treating him alright, or at least they aren't the reason he came here today."

"Is she right Harry?"

"Um ... yeah." Harry said while thinking, '_Since when does Ginny answer for me?_' Mrs. Weasley started working twice as fast on breakfast, apparently trying to cook twice as much as before.

"Harry, do you want to play chess while waiting?" asked Ginny, pulling him towards a side table in the kitchen.

"Hmm? Sure."

Harry had just taken Ginny's rook with his queen, "Check," when Ron walked into the kitchen. "Is breakfast ready yet, mum?" asked Ron gapping at the extra large amount of food Mrs. Weasley was cooking.

"Of course not dear. Why don't you go help your sister win her game of chess. It appears Harry has gotten a little better at the game since I last saw him." The smile that grew on her face when she said the last part went unnoticed by the others in the room.

Ron, upon hearing Harry's name, immediately looked around the room trying to find the boy. "Harry! Glad to see you here mate!" Ron gave Harry a big pat on the back while looking over the chess board. "Ginny, you're really in a sticky situation here; I thought I had taught you better. Except for Hermione, Harry here is the worst chess player I've ever seen!"

"Thanks mate, love the complements," said Harry while trying to punch the red haired boy. "Where's Hermione? Your last letter said she was coming over soon." Ron's ears turned nearly the same shade of red as his hair. "She's coming over in time for breakfast today," answered Ginny. "She and Ron have been writing each other every day recently." As soon Ginny finished her statement, the fireplace flared up and the girl they were talking about stepped through trailing a huge trunk behind her.

"Breakfasts done, Time to wake all the sleepers up," cried Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione, great you could make it! You can leave your trunk where it is and help Ron, Ginny and Harry set the table for breakfast while I wake everyone else up."

"Great to see you, Hermione!"

"Another newcomer, how many will we get in one day?!"

"Bloody hell ... Hermione!"

"Watch your language Ron. I'm glad you're all happy to see me! When did you get here Harry?"

"He got here at 5:30 this mourning" answered Ginny.

"And your answering for him now?" asked Hermione, voicing Harry's thoughts and making Ginny blush.

"Well I knew the answer," replied the now red faced girl. Hermione looked at her knowingly, "You should get a shower and change after breakfast." If anything, this comment made Ginny even redder. The four teens went about setting the table in silence after that.

Fifteen minutes later the table was sagging under the weight of the food, and eight sleepy people were relieving the table of its stress. Ron had positioned himself next to Hermione. The two were doing their best to wakeup everyone else at the table arguing about house elf rights. Harry sat across the table from Ron with Ginny next to him and across from Hermione. Fred and George sat across from each other next to the girls. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at either end of the table.

"Do you think they'll ever shut up?" Ginny asked Harry.

"It doesn't sound like they will anytime soon. They weren't like this during the school year, what happened?"

"They argued during the school year, Harry. You just didn't take the time to notice anything outside your own little world..." Ginny was cut off by a particularly nasty swear uttered by Ron.

"RON! For Merlin's sake, please Watch Your Language!" Hermione shrieked at Ron.

"I'm sorry," Ron responded, barely audible and looking very displeased with himself. "I shouldn't have said that." The kitchen went dead quiet; Ron was venturing into unknown territory, and everyone was surprised. Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak, but her voice didn't seem to work. She tried again and this time accomplished the task, "It's ok. You didn't mean what you said..."

"That's the problem," Ron cut her off, "in the moment that I said it, I did mean it. I instantly regretted it, but for that moment, I did mean it."

"But you regretted it a moment latter, and that's what counts, right?" Hermione said, unsure of what to do or say for one of the few times in her life.

"No. Its what counts is that I said it, and what's worse is..."

"What is it that's worse, Ron?"

"That I said it to you."

"But I already said that it's ok."

"I like you, Hermione, and..." Ron's mouth kept moving as if he were still talking, but nothing more came out.

"Oh, Ron!" exclaimed while trying hug the life out of him, "I like you too!" Next to the happy new couple, Fred was looking rather glad himself.

"Hey George, where's my gallion?! I told you they'd get together this summer. Ha!" George grumbled while handing Fred the large coin, "They could've at least had the decency to wait until the school year."


End file.
